On the Run
by Soundwavelover1
Summary: She manage to escape the scientists and government but at a price. The experiments made her forget her past and even her name. But then the she got captured by the decepticons. Can Beta somehow escape from their base or will she actually fall in love with one of them? Join Beta on her adventure as she tries to uncover her past and avoid getting captured. (I only own my ocs)
1. escaped

**I got attacked by the plot bunnies so I'm writing this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"After her she must not escape!"

Hearing that along with the sound of car engines made me pick up my speed and my cloak came off exposing my face. I forced myself to look behind me to see if I lost them, but they were on my tail. The scientists won't take me back and use me first I have to lose them in this desert. Then something blew up the car behind me and blew me forward. Sand got into my wounds which caused me to grunt in pain. Out of pure instinct I activated my cloaking ability and started to crawl away but I look at who fired at the scientists and my eyes widen at what was in front of me. It look like a robot with wings and he had a color of grey and purple and he looked at the wrecked vehicle. Then two more robots showed up but they were different. One was a peach purple color and the other was a purple and black color.

"Where is that human Megatron wanted?" one of them said

"I don't know octane Astrotrain shot the insects." the second sneered

I continued to crawl away but the wounds made it difficult to move or keep me cloaked and then next thing I knew something wrapped around me and everything went black.

* * *

Astrotrain and the others returned to the Decepticon base with the human femme inside his alt-mode. Megatron was pleased with what the triple-changers brought and he commanded hook to see to the humans and make sure she was functional. Hook took the femme from Astrotrain's servo and Megatron demand that Astrotrain watch over the femme and make sure that the human survived long enough so they can harness her energy. He sneered inside his mind as he stomped off toward the med bay to collect the human. When he entered he saw hook standing next to his terminal loging in her injuries. Against his better judgement Astrotrain peek over hooks shoulder and saw a hologram of the human. According to the scans hook did the wounds were from someone stabbing her. After 10 minutes Astrotrain walked out of the medbay with a human in his servo

* * *

'Where am I?" I thought as I opened my eyes.

I looked around to see I was in a large room, my first thought was that I've been caught but I quickly realized that it was someone's room. There was two beds along the wall and one against some kind of window. outside however was a view of a bunch of fish and water everywhere. The sound of a door openening disrupted my thoughts and I turned to see it was one of the robots from before.

"Good your finally awake." He stated sitting on one of the beds

Two other robots walked in and the one of them walked over to me and picked me up and he set me on his leg. all of them stared at me which made me look down at my clothes. My jeans were ripped on the side of my leg and my wounds were treated and my shirt was ripped on my left side but my cloak stayed intact.

"So what do we call you?" One of them said

I tried to remember my name but I couldn't all that was on my mind was the experiments and that have been done to me and finally escaping. After a few minutes I looked at his face for the first time.

"I can't remember the experiments caused me to forget my past." I whispered watching his eyes widen so

Then an idea popped into my head something those scientists always called me. I tapped his leg and got his attention and I took a deep breath

"But my for now my name will be Beta, and what do they call you?" I whispered again and I relax my tense muscles

"Well I'm Astrotrain and the other two are Blitzwing and Octane." He stated laying his head down.

I finally could say it after so many years of being experimented on I can say it what I always wanted to do.

"I'm free..." I whispered as I fell asleep on Astrotrain's chest

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that and I might continue this...**

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	2. showing off

**A/n: Here is another chapter for everyone. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I didn't expect to be asleep on Astrotrain's chest and his hand was over me in a way to keep me warm. I slowly crawled out from under his hand and I looked around the room. Blitzwing and Octane were sleeping in their berths and all of them were sound asleep so I jumped off of Astrotrain's berth and I began to explore the room but after like twenty minutes I was bored since they were still asleep. Then the door to the room opened causing me to hide but I believe the bot that entered the room. he was green and purple and he had a hook shaft on his back but he was staring at Astrotrain and he began Looking around.

'he must be looking for me.' I thought with a frown on my face

Only when I had the courage did I come out of my hiding place and he looked at me. I couldn't tell his emotion since he wore a visor like Blitzwing. He lowered his servo down so I could get on. He started talking but I tuned hi out but its only when we left the room did I stopped and listened. Basically he had to make sure I'm all healed and something about energy. When we arrived to the med bay there was another one of the bots there but I think he's the leader or something.

"Bonecrusher what are you doing here?" Hook asked setting me down.

So that was his name Bone said that he got nailed in the arm by one of the stunticons and that he needed to be repaired. Hook told him to wait until he was done with me. But I stepped in and I took in a breathe and I close my eyes.

* * *

Hook couldn't believe what he was seeing but he saw this Human femme flying up toward Bonecrusher's wound and she began healing it and when she was finished THe femme floated back to the berth and landed on it safely. Bonecrusher stared at her but after a few minutes he left and then it was just hook and this femme.

"so what do we call you femme?" Hook asked as he started up his equipment

She was silent for a few moments probably debating on whether he could be trusted but she looked up at him and he saw confidence and bravery in her optics.

"My name is Beta." She stated while holding hook's gaze

That struck hook as odd his processor began to wondered with questions. mostly they were about Beta's name since what human names their child that. The machine went off and when hook deemed Beta healthy and healed he shoed her out. She waved him bye and left but a few minutes later Astrotrain walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where is she?" Astrotrain asked balling his servo into a fist

Hook pointed to the door and Astrotrain left to find her.

* * *

The base was bigger than I thought but instead of exploring I just went toward a window and I looked out at the fish and The vast ocean. hopefully I'm truly safe even if I'm a prisoner its better than nothing. My mind wondered back to my memories of my mom and dad before they came for me. I still don't know why they wanted me instead of them but then someone stood behind me and I look to see that it was the one they call Soundwave. He didn't say much but he was cool and so were the twins Rumble and Frenzy. We stared at each other before Astrotrain showed up and picked me up and began walking away from Soundwave.

"Why did you leave the room Beta?" Astrotrain whispered looking forward

I assumed he knew that hook took me to check me out but then again he was really silent when he entered and left.

"Hook took me to the repair bay because he wanted to make sure I'm recoverd." I explained laying in his palm

he walked into the command center with me in his servo and some of the bots stared at us but Astrotrain ignored them and he approached the leader and he set me on a table. Megatron stared at me and I stared right back at him.

"What makes you so special?" He sneered trying to reach for me

I panicked and fire coated my body and he pulled away and then I activated my ability and I disappeared from his visions and I left the table. once I got onto Astrotrain shoulder I deactivated my power and I sat there. Everyone stared at me and I started blushing slightly and Astrotrain left after that. Now I'm sitting on his bed waiting for him. I have a feeling that he will help me somehow.

* * *

 **A/n: Well there is another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy that**


	3. Captured

**A/N Here is another chapter for everyone I hope you all enjoy**

 **Warning for violence and swearing**

 ** _italics = memories_**

* * *

 _A young woman was playing with her daughter while her husband was at work but when he came home a group of people swarmed their house and they surrounded the family and the women held her child in her arms. Then a group of scientists walked in and the armed guards stepped aside and they examined the family. After a few minutes the Scientists nodded toward the guards and one of them tried to take the little girl away from her mother but her dad attacked the guard. he father was shot in the chest and he was killed then ad there leaving the women and the little girl alone. Blood pooled out from under him and the girl hid behind her mom._

 _"Just give us the girl and no one gets hurt miss." one of the scientist said as he examined the father's body._

 _The women then threw fire at them and she picked up the girl and she ran out of the house and toward the city. Sadly she wasn't fast enough and she was shot and killed but then the scientists walked up and picked up the little girl who was no older than four._

 _"Were heading back to base." They said getting into the cars._

 _The child started to cry..._

* * *

I sat up screaming and I covered my ears and I looked around only to relax when I realized that I was in Astrotrain's room and that they're asleep. I wiped my face but the tears continued to run down my face. I only have been able to remember the bad part of my past and I sat in place and I pulled at my collar then I got a good look at myself only to blush at what I was wearing ripped clothes and my cloak and I was completely barefooted. So as quietly as I could I got down from Astrotrain's berth ad I activated my cloaking ability and I began to sneak toward the tower that let you enter and exit the base. I moved quickly so no one would notice me and once I reached the tower I activated it and once I left the tower I flew to the city to find suitable clothes and shoes I could wear. I landed outside the city and I put my cloak over my face incase they're here looking for me but I have to make it back before Blitz or one of the others wake up to realize I'm not there. After buying decent clothes and shoes I started to walk down the street to go back to the base but then I heard something.

"There she is after her!" Someone yelled

I didn't even wait to figure out who it was I just started to run with the stuff in my arms and next thing I knew someone was chasing me from a car from the sound of it. Once we exited the city I tried to get airborne but when I did they shot me down so I had no other choice but to fight.

"Are you ready to come back you little bitch?" A guard said as he approached me with a gun

Before he could react I ran up to him and I stabbed him and he fell to the ground and a pool of his blood started to form under the dead body and more came at me.

* * *

Octane woke up to see that Beta was gone so he woke the others so they could find her. After it was conformed that she wasn't in the base they exit the base and split off to find her. Octane was about to give up and head back to base he heard someone scream in pain but when he arrived he commed Astrotrain right away and he transformed into his tanker form. The scientist they saw before had Beta and she was damaged pretty bad. She was bleeding and she had cuts on her arms and bullet wounds in her back and legs and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Octane transformed and reached toward her but the vehicle closed. It started to drive away so Octane tried to follow it but those humans fired something and it made his vision go blurry and he was forced to stop.

"Shit this is fucking perfect," He whined "Astrotrain and Megatron won't like this."

Octane flew back to base to deliver the bad news to Megatron and Astrotrain and he prayed to primus that he would be safe and that Megs will let them rescue Beta.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. That's it for now see ya!**


	4. Rescued

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and reads its nice to know people like my new story. Anyways before I start rambling here is another chapter I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning for violence.**

* * *

Everything was hurting and aching for me and they wouldn't stop the tests no matter what. I was dragged from my holding cell to the room where those painful experiments began and ended.

"Increasing the voltage," A female scientists says

More pain shoots through me and I scream in pain and I cough up blood and some of the new ones in my arms was bleeding and tears rolled down my face and after a long time they stopped and I collapsed to the ground and I began to cough. Guards came in and dragged me through the lab back to my cell and I still had hope that Astrotrain and the others would come and rescue me. The Guard threw me into the cell and the door closed behind me so I decided to start healing some of the major wounds and I sat on the ground and tears began to roll down my face.

"Help me," I whispered, "Please."

* * *

"Leave the human to her fate!" Megatron bellowed sending the triple changers away with a wave of his hand

Astrotrain was the first one to leave and the other two followed behind anger etched into their faceplates because Megatron won't let them bring Beta back even thought he was the one who wanted her in the first place. As they walked down the hall everyone stared at them but Blitzwing got to the tower first and when he tried Octane to get it to rise Megatron walked up and punched him in the faceplates.

"What are you doing you slagging idiot!" Megatron yells

Octane ran up and he helped his friend up and Blitz held his face as energon oozed from his face. Octane rushed toward megatron to attack but megs was to fast and octane got kicked hard in the stomachplates and Octane coughed up energon and megs picked Octane up by the neck and he started to squeeze. Octane tried to fight the gripped and get to megs but he failed but somebody shot him in the arm which made MEgs drop Octane and before anyone could react Astrotrain got the tower to open and he transformed and once Octane and Blitzwing were on he flew off. Now the triple changers were outcasts to the decepticons but all they really need is their female friend with them.

"What now Astrotrain?" Octane asked wiping his face.

Atrotrain was silent for the entire flight until he reached the Autobot's base since this rescue mission was going to take all the help they could get. THE leader of the bots Optimus prime walked out to meet them and of course Ironhide was with him

"What brings you decepticons here?" Optimus asks staring at Astrotrain as he transformed

"We need help and we request to join the autobots," Blitzwing said holding his face

Optimus and Ironhide were speechless then he let them in for repairs and so Astrotrain could explain what was happening. While the autobots medic Ratchet was repairing his friends Astrotrain agreed to meet with Optimus and Prowl their second in command. Once he took a seat and Prowl was ready with a data pad in hand Astrotrain began.

"A few days ago we were assigned to captured a young human female anf bring her back so Megatron could harness her power but she explained that she has been experimented on by scientists and those left her with some kind of amnesia so she couldn't even remember her own name and now that same girl who is our friend got captured again but Megatron wouldn't let us and he said we would never be welcome in the decepticon ranks again and he harmed Blitzwing, and Octane," Astrotrain explained .

Prowl and Optimus were silent for a moment but then Optimus turned to Astrotrain then back to prowl.

"Prowl organize a rescue team were going to rescue the human," Optimus stated then he left the room followed by Prowl

Astrotrain had a small smile on his face since they're one step away from saving Beta.

* * *

It was nighttime when I heard explosions go off and I sat up but a guard came in and grabbed me by my arm and hauled me out of the room but I bit his hand and he yelled in pained and pulled away from me so I took the opportunity and I started running. a bunch of guards began chasing me so I closed my eyes and their path was blocked by Demons. I activated my cloaking ability and against the aching muscles and the wounds that still didn't heal I kept running but when I reached the exit I saw my friends and a few new bots standing there in the door glaring at a scientists. He was going to shoot them and i tackled him to the ground and we began to fight and the scientist, which was named Mason, was swinging a knife at me. I manage to dodge it and I landed a punch to his face and it was satisfying to hear the sound of bones crunching and i landed a kick to his side but I winced as my wounds made it harder and I got punched in the ace and his knife made contact with my arm and I bite back a whine in pain and before he could finish me off Blitzwing ran over and he scooped me up in his servos and Mason retreated back into the labs. Then we all retreated back to a different looking base but halfway through our journey I began to lose consciousness and then The darkness welcomed me like an old friend.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that and i apologize if you guys don't like the idea of the triple changers joining the autobots. Anyways that's all for now see you all next time!**


	5. Fitting in

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also I don't own the songs in this chapter they belong to their respected owners**

* * *

The sound of someone singing awoke Astrotrain and he sat up and looked around his new room. Its been a week since him and the others joined the autobots and rescued Beta from those despicable humans. Astro got up and he follow the voice and Octane followed. Blitzwing join and they reached the rec room the voice was the strongest. Beta was standing on one of the tables in jeans with a black shirt and her hair was in a pony tail but she didn't notice them so she continued to sing.

"The clock stop ticking forever ago how long have I been up I don't know. I can't get a grip but I can't let go there wasn't anything to hold onto though. Why can't I see why can't I see all the colors that you see. Please can I be please can I be colorful and free..."

All of a sudden a instrumental beat began playing and Beta took a huge breath before she continued to sing

"What the hell's going?! can someone tell me please? why I'm switching faster than the channel on TV? I'm black then I'm white No! Something isn't right my enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight. The trembling fear is more than I can take, When I'm up against the echo in the mirror! Echo!"

Then instrumental beat got a little bit louder and Beta began to dance around the room. Other bots came out to watch the little performance performed by Astro's charge.

* * *

Music was my escape. Whenever I could back when I was captured I would try to listen to music to try to remain happy and alive inside while I was down and I taught myself how to dance as well. The beat of the music sounded so good and my dancing became more energetic and when the final part of the song approached I spun until it was time then I stopped spinning and I look up.

"I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black, I'm gonna run away now and never look back..."

I had to repeat that line a few time then I started to dance again and I spun around really fast.

"What the hell's going?! can someone tell me please? why I'm switching faster than the channel on TV? I'm black then I'm white No! Something isn't right my enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight. The trembling fear is more than I can take, When I'm up against the echo in the mirror! Echo!"

Then I heard clapping and cheering which made me jump and I turn around to see half of the base in the door way but Astrotrain and the others were in front of the group. Blush crept onto my face and I looked down.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I ask trying to turn off the music

"Long enough," Astrotrain states lowering his servo down so I can get on

After I climbed onto his servo he lifted me up and began walking toward the command center but everyone that we pasted stared at us with disgust and other feelings in there optics. I hate it because Astro and the others abandon all the knew so that I could be saved.

 _'Why did they save me?'_ I thought

When we entered the command center of the ark everyone stared at us as Astrotrain lowered me to the ground. Then he went to talk to Optimus prime and I stood there. Everyone began whispering about me which in turn I tried to control my abilities. I growled when someone was making fun of how my name was impractical so I turned to him.

"Well when you can't remember your name I won't help you," I stated and I walked out of the room

I went back to our room and I climbed up and I sat in Astrotrain's berth and I started to draw on some pieces of paper. I soent the rest of the day hiding in our room and drawing dancing and rocking out to music.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry it took forever to update and I apologize it its hard to follow the way I wrote the song. But I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Until next time see ya!**


	6. operation Fight

**A/N: I'm sorry I took forever to update a lot of stuff is going on but anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing Beta?" Astro asks walking toward the back of the rec room

It was just them for once because Octane and Blitzwing were recharging in their room. he sat down and set the energon cube down and watchs Beta walking around the table. She was wearing her signature cloak and collar and she smiles and looks up at him.

"I'm thinking," She says with a smile on her face

Its been about three weeks since she was rescued and three earth weeks since Astro and the others defected and there was no doubt in his mind that Megatron sent his elite team to kill them off someday but hopefully they're not because Beta would be at risk. Then the alarm began going off so Astro got up and as he left Beta jumped from the table. She followed him down the hall saying how she wants to come with and help.

"Beta go back to our quarters," Astro states, "We'll be back later."

Beta gave a growl but she went back to the room they all share which made Astro relax slightly as he ran toward the command center. Blitzwing and Octane were already there with Skyfire everyone was listening to Optimus as he gave all of them a run down. Megatron was at it again trying to get more energon cubes to cybertron which always ended in failure.

* * *

I walked into our room with nothing to so and it was way to quiet, but I had a bad feeling about everyone out fighting since I had the base to myself.

"Well, well look who it is," Someone says

I automatically tensed up when I heard that face and something hit my face and I fell to the floor and I looked up to see **him**. The one who guarded my prison and who came for me when I first escaped. He grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"Its been a while," He says, "you've be-owe you little."

I kicked him in the leg which made his grip loosen and I got free and I head butted his stomach which caused him to fall to the ground. We both started throwing punches but he got me in the face which caused me to let out a groan. The sound of loud footsteps caused him to pull away from me and look down the hall way. Astrotrain was the first one to fill my vision and I imagine I don't look to good. He started running away down the other way. Astrotrain scooped me up in his servo and i tried to stop my nose from bleeding.

"What happened Beta?"

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne trying to contact his elite team to get those triple changers to suffer and kill that femme of theirs. Finally Tarn showed up on the screen and Megatron smirks evilly and he began telling Tarn what happened.

"I want them dead," Megs says, "Along with that femme."

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all enjoy that! I'm sorry for taking forever for mistakes and I apologize for any misspells.**

 **See you all next time.**


	7. Hunted and Losing friends

**A/N Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning: Violence, Language, and** **character deaths.**

* * *

Beta sat in the berth silently as Ratchet cursed as he tried to patch her up but she was just to small and She just smiled and she pushed his servos away.

"This is nothing," Beta says, "I've been through a lot worse."

At this time Optimus walked in with the triple changers and Ratchet moved away from the berth Beta was sitting on and she looked at all of them and she smiled at them. The mission was successful and Megatron didn't get the energy he needed but Astro said he saw a mech harming Beta so they need Information. Optimus was opening his mouth to speak but Beta moved her finger to her lips.

"The man you saw was a guy was the one who would guard my cell before I escaped," She says rubbing her arm "He also was the one of the men who killed my parents."

The room was dead silent which caused Optimus to consider his options for a moment, Beta was being very quiet and she finished patching herself up. Optimus considered the femme as part of the team, but he knew that the decepticons would take her away. Astrotrain got up and lowered his servo down to the ground so Beta could climb onto it. The triple changers left with Beta in tow. Prime had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Octane had a smile on his faceplates as he watched Beta dance around on the table with no care in the word, but Blaster walked over which caused the triple changers to tense up. Blaster pulled a chair up and sat at the table quietly as his music started to play, but it was a slow beat and Beta stopped dancing and she stood at the center of the table. When the song was doe playing Octane, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Blaster started to claping, but then the power to the entire base went out.

"What the frag happened," Astrotrain yells

The sound of tiny footsteps filled the room, but after that it was completely silent which caused everyone to tense up, but after a few minutes gunshots sounded as the power came on. Soon everyone spread out trying to find Beta.

'If they hurt Beta they'll be in for the fight of there lives,' Octane thought following the others.

* * *

I was pinned down right outside the base, and they kept heavy fire on me so I couldn't do much. But the good thing about being experimented on is that they also train you. They started closing me and someone lunged at me from the other side of my hiding place, but I dodge them, and I got on top of them so I started punching the crap out of them.

"Get off me bitch!" He yells as he head-butted me which caused me to falter, but I grab his survival knife and I dug it into his eye. His screams were music to my ears as I pulled it out and the others showed up.

"Your outgun, and outnumbered," **He** says "But you can try to fight your way out starting with me.

I lunged at him but he dodge me easily and he grab my leg and throw me back onto the ground then he ran up and kicked me in my side and you could hear the sound of a rib cracking and a whine escaped me. But I managed to get up before he could kick me again and I swung the knife at him, and I managed to cut his left hand open. His fist came into contact with my face, and I could taste the metallic flavor of my blood. Soon neither of us could fight no more so I fell to the ground and a small pool of blood started forming under me, and they started leading Harper away while the scientists started to tie me up. I was to weak to fight back so I was at there mercy, however i didn't expect to see a ship flying down toward me or that the scientist began to back up. A purple servo wrapped around me tightly as i blacked out, I heard the voice of the owner.

"We caught her, now we need to find those traitors," A deep baritone voice intoned

* * *

Octane and the others stared in horror as Tarn was standing there with his team, and it didn't help that Tarn had Beta in his servo. Soon he started to squeeze, and Beta screams of pain filled the air.

"Tarn stop this you want us," Astrotrain yells, "Leave the femme out of this."

Octane watched as Astrotrain walked toward the dangerous douchebags, but Helex and Tesarus got in the way. Blitz ans Octane watched as Helex began to melt down Astrotrain. After he was partially melted by Helex Tesuras started to grind him until there was nothing left but a pile of shrapnels. Helex started heading toward Blitzwing while Tesuras was walking toward Blitzwing, while Octane ran to go get help. But they all know that the autobots can't help so Astrotrain and him agreed to be sacrificed so Beta and Octane will be safe.

* * *

I couldn't move because my body was to damaged to move, but the servo that held me started squeezing me and soon I lost my voice from screaming.

"Leave the femme out of this," someone says

I automatically knew it was Astrotrain, but I couldn't move so all I could do was sit there. Soon I heard music and the bot let me go, but what I saw broke my heart. I saw Blitzwing badly damaged and I saw a pile of shrapnels that I assumed must've been Astrotrain. I ran over to Blitz and I laid next to him, and he smiled at me. The music got louder so the light in his visor began to fade.

"Was it worth it?" The bot spoke stepping forward

Blitz coughed up energon, but he wrapped his servo around me weakly trying to protect me and he nodded his helm weakly. tears dripped down my face as I watch my friend die. The music became louder and the leader lifted Blitzwing's body up. The he started to whisper to Blitz and the light in his visor dimmed. His servo was held loosely around me, but soon the bot dropped Blitz. the bot started walking away with the others in tow. I started crying to the heavens as Blitz hand fell to the ground while his body went limp, and it started to turn grey. Octane walked up to me with a sad look on his faceplates and he lifted me up from Blitzwing's dead body. It was my fault they were dead because I didn't run back to the base or tried to run when I had the chance. Octane held me close to his spark so I cried into his chest plates while he stared up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Octane," I whisper, " Its my fault."

Octane rubbed my back with his thumb and he shook his helm and he set me down so he could transform, but I looked back at the body of our friends which caused the empty feeling in my heart to grow bigger. But I got into Octane alt-mode and he began to drive off to the base to tell Prime the news then well plan a ceremony for them. I stared out the window quietly and the seatbelt around me tightened in reassurance.

"They sacrificed themselves so we could live," Octane says, "You're the reason we found the freedom we wanted."

This caused a small smile to form on my face because I knew that deep down that Octane and them truly care for me. Octane started to play calming music and I started to sing along. But the beat worked to well and soon I snuggled into Octane seats and my eyes started to become heavy.

"I'll miss them Octane, but I will try," I whisper as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy that! I apologize for any misspells.**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Nightmares

**Here is another chapter for all of you. Enjoy!**

 **All the songs in this chapter belong to there respected owners**

 _ **Italics= dreams**_

* * *

 _"Why did you leave us Beta?"_

 _Energon was everywhere and as I ran the corpses of my friends and my parents everywhere. All of them kept saying it was my fault and I tried to cover my ears, and a demon scientist popped up._

 _"You will never be free," Octane appeared and he had a hole in his chest_

 _The scientists shoved the knife through his spark and Octane coughed up energon and then voices kept repeating "Why?" and "It's your fault."_

* * *

I sat up screaming and Octane onlined his optics and wrapped his servo around me trying to calm me down and I cried into his chest. He held me until I stopped crying and I just whimpered as I looked at the two empty berths which caused more tears to leak down my face. Octane rubbed my back with his back and he got up while he held me close to his chassis.

"I'm sorry for waking you again Octane," I say

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings so, everything became a blur, but soon he set me down on a table. It was just me and him and he looked down at me with a mix of sadness and worry, but he asked me something that made those emotions disappear from his optics.

"Can you sing for me Beta?" He asks

I nod and I took out a small radio from my pocket and I took in a breathe and I looked up at Octane and a piano started playing on the radio.

" You were the shadow to my light Did you feel us? Another star You fade away Afraid our aim is out of sight Wanna see us Alight," She whispers

* * *

Octane offlined his optics and listen to his charge sing, she had the voice of an angel which brought him peace from what happened earlier that day. He missed his friends deeply, but he knew it was worse for Beta because they were her friends because she has no family. Octane knew deep down if they didn't save her that all three of them would've regretted it.

"Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?," She says and he onlined his optics to watch her as she began to dance.

She danced with grace as she sung the song which warmed Octane's spark watching her dance made him smile slightly as he remembered the first song she sang.

"Where are you now? Atlantis Under the sea Under the sea Where are you now?Another dream, The monster's running wild inside of me I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded," She twirls then he takes a breathe, "These shallow waters never met what I needed I'm letting go a deeper dive Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive Where are you now? Where are you now? Under the bright but faded lights You've set my heart on fire Where are you now? Where are you now?"

She started twirling around the table and she did ballet poses and he smiled and he saw a tiny smile on her face when she stop dancing and Beta turned to look at him.

"Where are you now? Atlantis Under the sea Under the sea Where are you now? Another dream The monster's running wild inside of me I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded," She whispers and she wiped her face

* * *

I started crying toward the end because it brought the memories of the past few weeks, and I looked up at my best friend. As he lowered his hand Ratchet came bursting through the door. Optimus walked in a few minutes later and both mechs stared at me.

"What's wrong Optimus?" I ask

Both gathered around the table I was standing on and there staring didn't help me so I slowly backed up. Soon all of the autobots filed in, probably from my singing.

"What was that song called Beta?" Jazz asks

"It's called faded by Alan Walker," I say with a slight blush appearing on my face

Someone cleared there throat and Optimus stepped forward toward the table and for some reason fear gripped at my throat and I couldn't get any words to form.

* * *

Optimus stared down at Beta with sympathy in his optics because she looked so sad and scared earlier for the lost of Blitzwing and Astrotrain, but now he had to tell her what she was which caused him to think how overwhelmed she will be.

"Beta, You're a techno-organic," he whispers

Beta stared at him with a surprised look written on her face instead of fear which caused Optimus to chuckle to himself, but she was unique in this aspect to becaus eof her abilities. But before he could say anymore Octane scooped beta up in his servo and Octane looked at Optimus.

"May we leave now sir?" Octane asks

Optimus nodded and the lone triple changer and femme left the rec room and everyone left to attend to there shifts or get some extra recharge. As for Jazz and Blaster they were busy listening to Alan Walker when they got up and left.

'The next few months are going to be interesting,' Optimus thought as he walked away

* * *

 **A/N That's it for now I hoped you all enjoyed it. I apologize for any misspells.**

 **Have a good day and I'll see ya next ime**


	9. Having fun

**I'm so sorry I took forever to update! School is kicking me in the aft, and I keep getting a ton of homework.**

 **Now that I have a break I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Apparently I couldn't spend the rest of my days in the base with Octane, but at the same time I didn't want to be by myself so me and Octane decided to go for a flight. Of course when I asked him if I could stand on his wing he yelled "No!" which caused me to laugh. Over the next week we had new discoveries, mostly that I can change my height, but remain a human which was cool since I never really transformed into my other side. Flying made my mind wonder back to Blitzwing and Astrotrain and how I wished they were with us. octane must've noticed because he landed near autobot city and he transformed and I was in his servo.

"Why don't we do something else," He says

I nod and as he walked into the city I felt optics on me because I'm sure Optimus told everyone about me, and I started feeling conscious. I saw some familiar faces as we walk into the command area. There was a light music in the background which made me relax slightly, and I had my sketchbook with me. I never told anyone I could draw as another way of distracting me. It was also a way of avoiding talking to everyone because I could go to my own world, and I knew he was worried so he broke the silence.

"What are you drawing?" he asks

I jumped slightly which caused everyone to chuckle, so I smiled and I showed him. When he saw it his jaw fell open and everyone tried to see as well and everyone had the same reaction. It was a well detailed picture of Octane flying through the sky, and the other bots who can fly were in the background. I closed up my sketchbook and when I told everyone I wasn't that good they made unimpressed faces.

"I wish I had a bigger sketchbook," I whisper to myself and stared at the drawing I wish were bigger

* * *

When Beta said that Blaster had an idea, and he took the femme from Astrotrain and she yelped in surprised and vanished. She soon reappeared after a few minutes and Blaster took her over to a wall that was far enough away so she wouldn't feel crowded, but it was close enough so people could watch her. Once he set her on the ground she stared up at Blaster with the sketchbook held tightly to her chest. When Blaster nodded his head she started flipping through her sketchbook trying to find a picture, but soon a song started playing from a radio blaster had, and Beta smiled and soon she was singing along. Octane watched her and Beta had the biggest smile on her face, it was the first proper smile he saw in weeks.

"She seems to be having fun," Blaster says

"She's been through a lot over the last few weeks," Octane whispers, "With those humans trying to find her and Tarn will come back to claim my spark."

Blaster was another one of the few autobots who considered him one of them, and Blaster which was a welcome relief because most of the bots don't really consider here to be a person, or much of anything. Octane put a servo over his spark because he knew Tarn won't rest until he's offlined, but he looked back at Beta and she had a smile on her face as she continued painting. She was covered in blue, purple, and black paint and she stretched. Octane smiled as he walked over to the painted femme.

"I think you need a shower," Octane states lowering his servo.

Beta made a noise and she walked over to Octane and climbed into his servo, and Octane held her close to his spark. He began walking through the halls with his charge, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger is going to happen involving them.

* * *

 **A/N Ahh! I'm so sorry I took forever to update, I've been really busy recently. But a lot of cool things have happened to me. I hope you all are enjoying the story and that you have a good day/night.**


End file.
